Impossible to possible
by MadHareNyx
Summary: What if there was a teenage girl, who is a prodigy, died and been offered she never expected. After years later, she been transported in her favorite anime in Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Author's Note: Gonna explain the story sooner or later and ratings may go up because of my *AHEM*PERVERTED*AHEM* friend will help me write this story.) I'm not really sure why I pick that title. XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Hey! This is my first time to write a fan fiction. I'm not really good at writing stories but don't worry, I'll try my best to make my story interesting and don't worry, my (perverted but a good) friend will also help me writing this story. So the ratings may go up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Only I own my OC

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>  
>I always hated my boring life and there's nothing exciting, thrilling and amusing things to do but I never expected something that could change my life, that I died and got another chance to. Now, this is where my story begins…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Death and Offer<strong>  
>Hi, I'm Luka Voltaire, a high school student, 13 years old died on May 5 XXXX, -sighed- it's even my birthday, ironic isn't it? Oh well whatever. So here's the story how I died…<p>

This morning I woke up, drenching in sweat, panting heavily and my pale hand clutching on my sky blue hair, _'It's okay, it's only just a dream'_ I mumbled again and again cause it's weird that your dreaming about you dying by your enemy pointing a gun on you? No, it's merely impossible but I doubted it, like it's going to happen sooner or later but I just brushed it off.

I looked at my digital clock only showing 5:24. I sighed as I pulled myself out of my bed and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door and looked at the mirror only to see cold sky blue staring back at me. I took a shower and dressed in my school uniform and grabbed my bag and walked out the door. It was cold and snowing considering its winter but I didn't really care, after all I love snow because somehow it makes me relax and I didn't bother to get some jacket.

I took my phone and checked the time it's already 7: 55. I sighed and followed the crowd to school. I entered the school, heading where the crowd was heading, the auditorium cause we have flag ceremony every Wednesday and after that a morning assembly which sucked because it's boring cause our principal keeps talking nonsense. "Solo zitto già" a student looked at me strangely because I spoke in Italian, after all this is a Canada school.

Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder; I turned only to see my enemy. I stared into her eyes, ignoring the evil smile on her face. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" I raised my eyebrows and said "Whatever" so I got up and head toward the exit with my enemy 'I have a bad feeling about this' I frowned and spoke "Chloe?"

"Let's head to the rooftop shall we?" she said in dangerous sweet toned but I just shrugged it off because I'm use to her threats and were already here in the rooftop.

Suddenly someone pinned me down with a dagger to my hands and legs. I didn't scream because I don't feel any pain since birth, which is weird, so here I am pinned to ground with an impassive face. I don't know who pinned me down but I think it's her two lackeys, Elias and Ellie, the twin sisters and I didn't bother to fight back. Suddenly Chloe was laughing like a mad woman.

"You know what? I always hated you! You think you're perfect even though you're a prodigy but WHO CARES ANYWAYS! You always make me sick! I always wanted to kill you! Cause you stole my spotlight! I was supposed to be the most popular in this school but noooooooo! You just suddenly pop of nowhere with a cold and unemotional look as if you had been born without any emotions!" She shouted as if she had been holding her thoughts long time ago.

I stared at her "Don't blame me if I was born that way and yes you're correct that I was born without any emotions because I don't eventually enjoy my life, there's nothing thrilling, exciting and amusing things to do even if I was an informant, hacker and an inventor but still, I was glad that God gave me life to enjoy in this world even if it's corrupted and why do you even bother to think that I stole your spotlight? Don't make me laugh! I don't even care about my reputation in this school! I only care in this world is ME! Only me!" I saw her more in raged, suddenly she took a dagger out of her skirt and bend down and stab on my left eye.

"Elias, Ellie hand over the gun and bring her to the field so that everyone well see" so I was correct the one who pinned me down was the twin sisters. So they dragged me to the field only to see a lot of crowd yelling in horror and shouting my name.

"All of you who are now watching the event! I present you Luka Voltaire the queen of this school will be no more! For I will be the new queen of this school! AHAHAHAHA! Goodbye Luka Voltaire!" Chloe shoot me three times on my arms, legs and finally my chest. It's exactly was the same with my dream about me dying and so I closed my eyes only to meet eternal darkness.

* * *

><p>And that's how I died, now you're thinking where I am, right? Well actually I was already here sitting on a red velvet couch and in front of me was an angel who have a black hair and green eyes.<p>

"Hello there, Luka! My name is Odigos"

I stared at him "You're an angel and your name comes from a Greek word and it means guide"

He blinked and laughed "You're correct! You're indeed a prodigy"

"So I'm dead"

He nodded "Yup and I actually love your speech out there but God gave you a life to enjoy in that world"

I stared at him again "It doesn't matter, anyways, what now?"

He blinked again "Ah sorry, so yes you're dead but since you're special, God will give you an offer"

"Special? Offer?"

"Yes, you're special because you can make impossible to possible like what you did when you're still a child just like what God said nothing is impossible and the offer was to make you a busy angel and to give you a second chance to live because you didn't actually enjoy your life so it is your chance to make a new friend and develop your emotions." He smiled

I was shocked that they will make me a busy angel and give me a second chance to live?! No way! Actually, I was kind a happy that God gave me a chance to live again but don't tell me that I'm going to live in that world again!

"A busy angel and a chance to live in that world again?" I frowned because I don't want to live in that world again

He laughed "Hahaha! What I mean is to become a busy angel like a guardian angel, angel of death and etc. and no, you're not going to live in that world again you're going to different world like Naruto, bleach and so on"

I widened my eyes that I could live in anime world? That is so perfect! Actually I was an otaku, so whoever says that an anime is a cartoon, you better ran or else you will never ever see the sunlight again. So back to the topic, I smiled softly

"Yes I would like to take your offer but to be a busy angel can I be a multi-tasking angel?"

He seems surprised "Wow, your actually the first person to ask to be a multi-tasking angel"

"Eh? Really?"

"Really, so yes you can be but make sure you can do it and where do you want to live?"

"Yes I know and I want to live in Katekyo Hitman Reborn"

"Nice choice you got there. So now that we're done, we're going to train even you are already strong but that is not enough, so let's go"

"Ok" so we stand up and head to the training room

* * *

><p><strong>TIMESKIP<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years later<strong>_

"So this is it" I feel so sad and excited because I'm going to miss them and I'm going to Katekyo Hitman reborn! I'm so excited to see the arcobaleno, Hibari Kyoya, Byakuran, Fran, Yamamoto Takeshi, Xanxus, and Mukuro Rokudou. So I became the strongest multi-tasking angel but God is stronger than me and I still don't have any emotions even if I'm friends with them. So here I am in front of the portal

"So this is a goodbye now" Odigos said while smiling sadly

"Yeah, so good bye now Odigos" I smiled softly

"Don't forget our rules. Okay?"

"Okay" so I jumped in the portal and memorized the rules

Rule number 1: Do not mess up the plot but if you mess up the plot find a way  
>Rule number 2: You cannot tell who you are until the end<br>Rule number 3: Guide them if they go wrong

* * *

><p>So I'm going to end the chapter here. So, what do you think?<br>I'm sorry if this chapter is so mess up because my head is so fucking mess up!  
>So it's your choice to or not to review and comment if something is wrong or you can ask me a question.<p>

Bye bye~


	2. My life star- WHAT THE HELL!

**|ʘ‿ʘ)╯Hi! Look whose back! (￣▽￣)ノ**

**We're very sorry if we just updated just now because I'm busy with the art club and Nyx was busy with his music club. We wanna apologized that we just informed you guys only today (⌣́_⌣̀) Well yeah, we have also another problem... (◦▵◦〣)**

**So please forgive us, ok?**

**Peace~(✌◠▽◠)**

***NOTE: We were actually mentally forced to join a club〵(—˗—〣)〳 and we (Nyx and I) have the same thought 'FUCK THIS SHIT'***

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open to see that there's a bunch of fluffy white clouds and that only means that I'm falling <em>'Odigos, I swear when I go back, I'm gonna kick your ass … Oh is that the land I see'<em>

My eyes widened _'Holy schnitzels! I forgot I'm falling, Luka stop distracting yourself! Now think before you die… again! Come on Luka, think, think, think!'_ Wow, I take back what I said before; I guess I developed emotions after all. Gahhh! Luka stop distracting yourself!

_'Gah! I forgot I have wings!'  
><em>  
>I close my eyes and open them once more to find out that I have wings <em>'Oh my freaking fudge! I forgot that I have wings! I guess the forgetfulness of Odigos rub off me. Hmm… I should look for a spot to land immediately so that I won't attract peoples'<em>

I looked for a place to land and found a forest_ 'I should land in there and rest for a while'_

I landed on the ground and climb to a nearby tree and rest '_Where am I? How can I contact Odigos?'_

I yawned '_Maybe I should take a nap for a while_' Yes, I would take a nap in the tree or sometimes I would sleep, I actually do that in my old life because it's peaceful and calm. Oh well, back to the topic

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see myself in a familiar place and Odigos was sitting in the room<p>

"Welcome back Luka!"

I got up from the couch "How did I end up here?"

"Well, since I heard you that you need to talk to me and I also need to talk with you. So, I summon you here"

"Hn. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Something change when you came in that world"

I looked shock for a moment "You mean that somehow I affect the tri-ni-set"

He nodded "Yes, I didn't even expect something like these would happen"

"Neither would I"

We were silent for a moment until Odigos broke the silence "By the way here"

He handed me suit case and notebook. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him "What's the notebook for?"

"Just read it and you'll know it"

"Ok then"

"But after you finished reading it, burned it"

I blinked "Eh? Why?"

"You'll figure it out"

"Psh"

"And also, forget about the rules. It's Father's order"

I hummed in response "Is there something else?"

He blinked and rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Yup"

"I swear you're forgetful, Odigos"

He smiled sheepishly "Well, you didn't realize that your 8 years old when you transported in KHR"

I mouthed an 'O' shape "So that's why I feel small"

He snickered "You're already small since you…" Pft "Di-die"

I smacked him in the head "Say that one more time and you're dead, oh wait you're already dead"

"Of course I am and also when someone prays for help, answer their prayers"

"What?"

He waved "Goodbye Luka! Good luck and May God bless your journey!"

* * *

><p>I blinked a few times and sighed "That guy…"<p>

I got down from the tree and looked curiously at the suit case and the notebook _'This notebook is really intriguing, maybe I should read it now' _I sat down under the tree and started to read it

* * *

><p>FEW HOURS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>My hands were shaking uncontrollable '<em>You got to be kidding me?<em> _I affect the tri-ni-set that badly?'_

I closed the notebook and sighed frustrated "The arcs were fine but some are not because there's really big trouble in Tsuna's life, also some main characters were OOC. What a drag"

I sighed tiredly and look at the suit case "Now, what's inside the suit case?"

I rummaged inside the suit case to find a medical eye patch, eyeglasses, contact lens and two envelopes. I opened the first envelopes was a letter, map and key

**_Hey there, Luka! I forgot to tell you that you're currently in Sicily, Italy and you should think of a plan to change the life of Tsunayoshi Sawada's and also some main characters. If you're thinking about a place to stay, don't worry about it! I already bought a house before your arrive in this world, there's supposed to be a key inside the envelope and the other one is a cash. Spend it wisely! Also, everything inside is fixed so there's no need to buy some furniture, the fridge is already stocked and your room is also already arranged!_**

**So good take care of yourself and good luck to your mission!**

**_ -Odigos  
>P.S I forgot there's a map inside the enveloped too<br>P.S.S You also didn't realized that were talking for 30-40 minutes but in your world let's just say 30 minutes in here is equivalent to 5 minutes ^_^_**

My mouth twitched "That guy... he's really weird"

After rummaging inside the suit case, I properly put it back the way it was. I sat up and stretched and looked at the notebook "I should go to the place what Odigos instructed first and then, to think of a plan and lastly, to continue to read the notebook~"

* * *

><p><strong>So, our problem is...<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WE JUST MAKE FUN ON THIS CHAPTER! XD  
><strong>

**Yeah, we know that our english is very confusing - .**

****So please forgive us, ok?  
><strong>**

**Well, Bye-nee~  
><strong>

**-SadisticMadHare**

**Peace out yo~**

**-Nyx**


	3. Odigos and Fylo (It's Rush)

_We're sorry! We forgot to post this chapter because of school, internet problem, lazziness and hospital. Yeah, hospital because the father of MadHare died. . ._

_So yeah, that's it. We're really sorry for past 6 months... I think, yeah, for past 6 months. Sorry for this crappy chapter because we only rushed this because we're using our phone in our class to post this chapter and yeah, we're breaking the rules... Meh~ we don't care._

_Um, yeah enjoy this crappy chapter..._

**TeeHee~ Bye-nee!~**

**-SadisticMadHare**

**Peace! Bye!**

**-Nyx**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**ODIGOS**** P.O.V***

I lay down on my couch "I'm bored~"

"Heh~ Really? Just because she's not here?"

I looked at the door and sat up "Could you please knock before coming in, Fylo"

"Ahhh~ don't be so grumpy, Odigos. Just because she's not here!"

***Inner Chibi Odigos: Fylo is a guy with blonde hair, more like a golden yellow hair, with deep blue eyes like an ocean***

"I'm not being grumpy and it's more fun if she's here! ~"

He rolled his eyes "Yeah, I know, I know because of her bluntness"

"By the way, what is your gift to her?"

"Hmmm~ I gift her with big butt"

"WHAT?!"

"Ahahahaha! Just kidding!"

I sighed in relief "Phew~ Thank god"

"I gift her with big boobs~"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Fylo was rolling on the floor laughing "Aha… Ahahahahaha! Your face… was priceless! Ahahahahaha!"

"Fylo! I'm serious! You're making her…her a bitch!" (Nyx: No offense Luka: (-_-))

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't you know those words were forbidden? And by the way, I gift her with…"

"With?"

"Nothing"

I look at him disbelief "What? Seriously? Or…Are you making fun of me again?"

He shrugged "I'm serious this time but don't worry about it, if I think of something. By the way, aren't you curious what Father gifted to her?"

I snorted "I already know it"

"Ah, is that- Wait! What?!"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, I already know it but, it's not a gift it's more like a _blessing_"

"Ohhh but what kind of blessing is it?"

I shrugged "Who knows"

He sighed "You won't tell me, aren't you?"

I smirked "You'll see"

"By the way, are you sure about the house?"

I thought about it "Hmmm… Yup! Definitely!"

He shakes his head "I hope so"

I laughed merrily "You'll see! She'll definitely like it or more like LOVE it!"

Fylo sighed and shakes his head… again "I'm really glad you didn't rub off your idiocy on her"

I stopped laughing and looked at him seriously "Fylo…"

He paled and smiled nervously "Y-yeah?"

"I already rub it on her"

He sweat dropped "A-ah... Oh! By the way, Father need to talk with you"

"Ok, thank you for telling me"

"You haven't told her, haven't you?"

I raised an eyebrow "Who?"

He face palmed "Luka"

*******LUKA'S**** P.O.V***

"Achoo" I rubbed my nose _'Probably someone is talking behind my back- Oh wait, I already know who is it'_

***BACK TO ****ODIGOS**** P.O.V***

I sighed "When the right time comes, Brother"

He waved his arm "You better get going now"

"Oh yeah! Then take care of my room for a while then, Fylo"

He waved me off "Sure, sure"

"Thanks"

I walked out of my room and thinking _'What would 'Dio' want to talk about?'_

*******FYLO'S**** P.O.V***

After Odigos walked out of his room. I sat down and sighed "I hope your choice is right Odigos, because I don't want to face her wrath again. Just thinking about it *shiver* Nope! I don't want to face it again EVER! *sigh* I wish to say good luck to the world. GAHH! Fylo, stop talking to yourself! *sigh* I give up…"

* * *

><p><strong>MadHare<strong>: Ooohhh.. Now I know where did Luka get _that_ and Nyx~ Why the hell there's Inner Odigos chibi?

**Nyx**: I just feel like it that's all

**MadHare**: Ok...

**Nyx**: Oh yeah, do you still feel dizzy?

**MadHar**e: A little bit. Just publish the chapter already...

**Nyx**: Fine. Why are you so mean to me?~

**MadHare**: Because I'm on my period (-_-)

**Nyx**: (O.o)

**MadHare**: (-_-)

***Silence***

**Luka, Odigos, Fylo**: AWKWARD~

**Nyx, MadHare**: (O.O) (-_-)

**MadHare**: We're out of here...


End file.
